


Heat and comfort, like soft lighting.

by dandelionboys



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sniper has a bit of a hard time looking people in the eyes and he's a little anxious, The Author Regrets Nothing, but with some emotional bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionboys/pseuds/dandelionboys
Summary: He stared as the older man straddled his hips with a wide grin and flushed face. Fingers closed his jaw, and Medic leaned over him. “You’ll catch flies,” he spoke, smirking, before planting a quick kiss to the side of his mouth.-Sniper would not consider himself made anxious anymore, by this proud and powerful man, because there's more than one face Medic wears and he wants to learn them all.He wants to see Medic like this, all heat and comfort, and all the other ways besides. He's striking.





	Heat and comfort, like soft lighting.

The Sniper grappled with the edges of the man’s collar, tugging harshly until his lips hit the doctor’s, dropping down to grope him. His hands crumpled the man’s clothing wherever the landed, finding a place on the doctor’s back, and he thrust against the man lightly, just enough to ease the pressure that had built up. The Medic groaned underneath his lips, panting through his nose and ground back with a sure hardness.  
  
“Scheiße…” The man laughed breathily as he broke off and leaned his head back on the wooden wall with a dull thump, his hips jumping forward and causing Sniper’s hands to twitch where they lay on the man’s lower back. He didn’t resist the temptation to grab at the other’s ass and pull him ever closer.  
  
“Scheiße! Sniper, stop!” Sniper’s wrists found themselves locked in the Medic’s, and he felt his mouth gape open. What could possibly make the man want to stop now?  
  
“Why?”  
  
The Medic, flushed and panting quietly, huffed and looked down where their bodies met, leading Sniper to follow his gaze. It was hard to fight the temptation to gyrate his hips again, but god he was so hard. Like being a teenager again, he could probably fuck the doctor all night if he wanted…  
  
“Not in the hall, please. I do not enjoy the idea of having sex immediately in the vicinity of any one of our teammates. I assume the same for you?”  
  
The Sniper sheepishly smiled at the man, and reluctantly pulled away in order to be led away wherever the man wanted. “Right, yeah. Forgot… Lead the way.” He adjusted his crotch, uncomfortably hard and not really wanting to be seen sporting a very insistent erection underneath his trousers. When Medic turned around and walked pointedly towards his lab, not bothering to fix what Sniper had messed with, or the bulge he was wearing, he fought the urge to groan desperately. The man still managed to look dignified even when hot and bothered.  
  
Sniper grinned. What would it take to get the man to lose that? He licked his lips and followed obediently into the sterile room and past the jars of organs, where he watched Medic fiddle with a key and open another door towards the back, which swung open after he stood up straight.  
  
“Come.” Medic looked straight at him, holding out his gloved hand for Sniper to take.  
  
He was tugged forward and heard the door slam behind him, roughly jarred up against the wall as Medic had previously been. His head was dizzy and the feel of Medic’s lips was addicting, the smell of the man even more so. It surrounded him like a cloud, heavy with the dirt of the day, the soap for the clothes they washed, and the musk of the aftershave the Medic had used in the morning. Sniper hissed as the Medic bit his lip, and trailed kisses down his neck to nip at his adam’s apple and collar. He felt himself twitch, and a wave of arousal washed through his hips, hot and needy.  
  
“Doc, bed now,” he groaned underneath the man’s administrations to his collarbone, leaving a red mark as he scraped his teeth off the Sniper’s skin and pulled the man’s arms with him.  
  
They fell to the bed messily, Sniper on top and rolling his hips down as the heat caught up with him, and the feel of the Medic hard underneath him caused him to grunt with each jerky movement.  
  
Any possible hesitation left flew out the window when Sniper yelped, muffled slightly so. Medic had grabbed the back of his hair and pulled his head down roughly to bring their lips back together, teeth grazing a tongue in a mix of harsh panting. It was messy, and he felt lightheaded almost, as the Doctor underneath him scratched the back of his head with his blunt nails, leaving a fuzzy feeling in his head that mixed easily with the heat that flooded his body.  
  
Medic moaned. Their cocks aligning and brushing past each other was almost cruel. The cloth did nothing to dull the searing warmth that seemed to radiate between the two of them.  
  
“Doc…” Sniper broke the kiss and set his forehead down next to the man’s head, trying to still his hips even though his body told him not to. He felt the man’s fingers release their clutch from his shirt and travel up to his shoulders and push lightly. He was about to say something, mouth open, when Medic flung him over.  
  
He stared as the older man straddled his hips with a wide grin and flushed face. Fingers closed his jaw, and Medic leaned over him. “You’ll catch flies,” he spoke, smirking, before planting a quick kiss to the side of his mouth.  
  
Sniper hissed as Medic suddenly sat upright and lifted his body so there wasn’t any contact between them.  
  
“Oi, what are ya… oh,” Sniper felt another wave of arousal settle down in his groin as he watched the man’s nimble fingers easily undoing the buttons to peel off his dress shirt, crumpled from earlier. He threw it to the side and tugged at his belt as he looked down with lidded eyes at the unmoving figure of Sniper laying down.  
  
The Sniper licked his lips and tried to steady his hands as he grasped at the man’s fit thighs, rubbing his thumbs in circles.  
  
Medic smiled at the administrations and pulled the leather belt free from the hooks.  
  
He didn’t waste any time discarding his pants after that, standing quickly to whip them off and fling them to the corner.  
  
Sniper almost laughed at the man’s ridiculous boxers covered in doves, but he was too busy letting out a long, broken wheeze as Medic set about to the task of rubbing his fingers over the fabric of his crotch, outlining his cock with his fingertips until they pressed at his head, and the man’s palm insistently put pressure on his full length.  
  
“Hm… hardly believe this is fair.”  
  
Sniper breathed in deeply, gasping, and lifted his head. “Wha?” He managed through the feeling of the man rubbing up and down softly.  
  
Medic raised an eyebrow and eyed the Sniper’s chest pointedly. “If I plan to fuck you, Sniper, trust that I do not plan to do it fully clothed.”  
  
Sniper let out a breathy chuckle, relieved of the pressure as he sat up and shucked his shirt and undershirt quickly, before shimmying out of his trousers as well.  
  
He grabbed at the Medic’s head to kiss him again, but the man’s exasperated facial expression made him stop. “What now?” he sighed out, and wriggled back till he was against the headboard of the bed.  
  
“Sniper, ich liebe dich, but you can be very unsexy.”  
  
Insulting a man in bed is also very unsexy, you know. “What could I possibly be doin’ wrong now?”  
  
“Your socks, Sniper!” The man gestured towards his feet. “I will not have sex with you with those terrible yellow socks on!”  
  
The Sniper wiggled his toes and looked down at the end of his bed. The socks were indeed a rather garish yellow, and Sniper relented (but not without a little sadness for their departure, as he heaved himself up to pull them off and fling them with the rest of the discarded clothing). “You know just how to break the mood, dontcha.”  
  
“Danke.” Medic laid a kiss on the man’s pouting cheek, smiling. “Now where were we…”  
  
Sniper huffed, but turned his head back to the man’s, and kissed him properly. “I think you were about to stick your cock in my arse, yeah?”  
  
Medic grumbled, but the quirk on the side of his mouth gave him away. “Hey,“ Sniper grinned, “you were the one who decided you liked this arse, no complainin’.”  
  
“Only for you.”  
  
Sniper allowed himself a brief smile, and Medic sighed, drifting his body to press back down upon the man. He pushed the Sniper’s legs apart softly and settled between them, fondly stroking his skin, drawing up the hair there that stuck up in the chill of the room.  
  
“A rather large part of me rather enjoys the fact you do not wear anything underneath those trousers of yours.”  
  
Sniper hummed. “Makes easy access.”  
  
“For me or your jarate?”  
  
Sniper snorted. “Both, probably.”  
  
“Very true.”  
  
The Medic bore down upon his neck, biting at the reddening skin and leaving more marks as he felt the man’s pulse jump. His hips rolled back and forth slowly against the man now underneath him, and Sniper gasped at a particularly harsh nip combined with a roll that pinned the cotton between both of their cocks.  
  
“Come on…” Sniper hissed between his teeth as heat bloomed again between his clashing hips with the doctor’s, which grew faster. Medic’s chest heaved. His muscles clenched, feeling both their skins getting slick with sweat.  
  
The man’s lips slid up his neck, blossoming bruises twinging under the attention. He nipped at Sniper’s jaw, the man breathing heavily.  
  
He licked his lips as he felt the man above his shift towards his left and grab something on the nightstand. Lube.  
  
While Medic slicked his fingers just out of view, he locked his eyes on the man’s boxers – tempting as they were just in front of his face. Sniper traced his fingers across the band, before pulling them down. Medic’s cock bounced as the fabric was pulled down over it. It took a bit of shuffling for him to get the pair off, but Sniper happily grabbed his hips closer once they were. Medic’s knees rested easily between Sniper’s thighs, hips perfectly aligned with his mouth. Sniper definitely took it as an invitation to lick lightly at the head, swelled red and hard under his tongue.  
  
He opened his mouth and drew it in, his hands drifting the front of the man’s crotch to lightly touch the base as he bobbed once and drew off before any rhythm could be set.  
  
Medic looked down at him, lips parted and pupil’s dilated completely.  
  
“Get down here,” he murmured and pulled Medic down to his level so the man rested back between his legs.  
  
Their lips met again, and Sniper relaxed back into the mattress as they laid back. One of Medic’s hands trailed down and settled lightly on his hips. He had to break the kiss again to move farther down.  
  
“Lift your hips, bitte.”  
  
He can follow orders, if the reward is getting fucked, that’s for sure. Sniper fought the urge to snicker to himself, shifting upwards so Medic could shove a pillow underneath him, along with an ill-timed cold finger.  
  
“Medic!” Sniper yelped out. “Could you be a mite bit more careful with the goods!” Gasping, Sniper glared at the man.  
  
He blinked almost innocently. Then pushed a second cold finger in and twisted his wrist slightly.  
  
“Fuck! Doc, shit – why do you always make it so cold!”  
  
“Ah, you’ll be warm in no time. The human body is fascinating, did you know that we give off approximately 350,000 Jules of energy per hour? That is the equivalent of a 100 Watt light bulb. Now think, what could –“ he broke off, pulling out his fingers as Sniper levelled him with a pointed look. “Ah, right.”  
  
Sniper shook his head, smiling slightly. “No gun talk and no shop talk in bed. Those are the rules, doc. Come on, now let me love on you a little, yeah?” His fingers trailed up Medic’s shoulders, his skin warmer and redder where his blood pumped closer to the surface. His neck, hot, and a bead of sweat was accompanied by an appreciative nibble. Sniper also enjoyed Medic’s hair, which was thick and soft even though they spent their days in the dust and grime. He took good care of himself. It curled over his fingers as he ran them through the locks and felt Medic’s cowlicks. You wouldn’t find him calling them cute, but they ultimately… made him more handsome, you know? Sniper traced the one that trailed over Medic’s forehead and met his eyes.  
  
There was once a time when Sniper felt anxious meeting him in the eyes, nervous at this tall and proud stranger who stood so straight, like a king, as if knew exactly who he was and who he would be in some distant future. Stunning, and intelligent. He laughed without reserve, spoke like he had never been shut down, and carried himself without a care in the world.  
  
Now, Sniper knows. He knows how dragged the man had been, through rough terrains of his past and how shuttered he had become, hiding who he was in this powerful façade. No one is perfect, in reality. No one is free from pain, but then here is this man. Sniper was in awe of it. Here was this man despite it all. He crawled out of his hole after being torn down and hurt, beaten and bruised mentally and physically, told he was sick. Cruel. Will never have love. Abnormal. Crazy. Unstable. He carries all his teammates’ lives on his shoulders and cares for them all, while taking the fall for the mishaps in experiments and spending all his hours working away to ensure they would all turn out alright in the end.  
  
“Sniper? Are you alright?”  
  
He looked at Medic’s face a moment longer, fingertips drifting over the planes of his eyebrows, down the bridge of his nose, and crossed his cheeks. They rested on the corners of his lips as Medic reached up a hand and covered his. Warm, his hands were warm. Alive.  
  
“…Just glad you’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try and finish this piece I wrote a few years back. I had originally ended it too suddenly (it was meant to be a middle piece for one of my other unfinished pieces), but I liked it well enough to get rid of that and put in a more feel-good ending. Because, you know, sometimes you just need some emotional bits.  
And sometimes you just want to see the characters you love be happy and love each other.


End file.
